Perfect cure
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Poor Kazuki....hiccups are the worst......except sometimes good things come from them........


**Perfect cure**

Yeah, yeah….i don't own the Get Backers….burst all my dreams why don't ya? 

**This is dedicated to ladyasile…because she said it would be cute….so you can blame her……**

Kazuki and Juubei entered the Honky Tonk and sat down at the bar. It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the café already had several occupants…some of them were even paying ones!

"Good morning." Natsumi bubbled from the other side of the counter- "What would you like?"

"A coffee please Natsumi-san." Kazuki smiled at the young girl. Juubei remained as silent as ever.

"Hey!! Kazu-chan!! Juubei!!" Ginji cried from one of the far booths, by the corner. He was sitting with Ban and Hevn- it looked as though those two were at it again, fighting about money as always.

"Hello Ginji-hic…." All eyes in the HonkyTonk turned to Kazu in surprise. The thread master blinked and then hiccuped again. Very calmly he moved the coffee cup Natsumi had just given him out of harms way and then proceeded to slam his head against the bench. Juubei tried to stop him, but there was an exasperated air about him as he attempted to stop his best friend from giving himself brain damage.

"K-Kazu-chan?" Ginji asked nervously, inching towards the pair, "I-Is something wrong?"

Kazuki looked up at Ginji with tired eyes……….he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before…

Flashbackflashbackflashback………… 

Kazuki and Juubei were sitting down to dinner when they first appeared.

"It smells good Kazuki." Juubei said, taking a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

"Thankyou Juu-hic. Oh!" Kazuki covered his mouth in surprise, his brown eyes wide and adorable.

"Are you okay Kazuki?" Juubei asked immediately, his blind eyes looking right into Kazuki's face…. it was as if he could see Kazuki whether he could use his eyes or not…"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Juubei." Kazuki said with a smile picking up his own spoon, "I'm fi-hic." He dropped the spoon onto the table and hiccuped again.

"…do you have the hiccups Kazuki?" Juubei asked, pushing his bowl away and leaning across the table where he knew Kazuki was sitting.

Kazuki hiccuped again, and looked sheepishly at Juubei.

"I guess I –hic- do." Juubei laughed. It was a beautiful sound.

"Do you remember when we were little? You would get them all the time. I remember them driving your mother crazy!"

"Yes they did did-hic-n't they?"

**endofflashbackendofflashback……**

"You had them all night?" Hevn asked in a sympathetic voice, "Wow…that must have been painful."

Juubei nodded, as Kazuki continued to slam his head against the counter.

"I know!!" Ginji cried in excitement, "Let's help Kazu make his hiccups go away!!"

"Ok!" Natsumi giggled. Hevn nodded, as did Paul before he returned his attention to his newspaper. Ban grinned to himself and lit another cigarette; this was going to be interesting….

"Okay!" Ginji yelled, taking control of the situation, "How about you drink a glass of water Kazu? …Kazu?"

Juubei was bending over Kazuki, murmuring in his ear and gently shaking the slender man's shoulders. Kazuki's big brown eyes that were so beautiful to look at had glazed over slightly.

Once the Thread Master had been revived Ginji threw cure after cure at him. Kazuki drank so much water he had to run to the bathroom six times! He fainted from all the blood rushing to his head when he was standing on it, and he repeated the alphabet again and again, backwards and forwards until he got all the letters mixed up……and still they wouldn't go away!

"I feel-hic-ill." Kazuki moaned, sinking down onto the bench.

"There must be something…" Ginji muttered, "Something we forgot…."

"Hey Juubei!" Hevn cried, turning to the blind man who now had Kazuki moaning in his lap, "You're a doctor! Why can't you fix them?"

"It doesn't work.." Juubei muttered, stroking Kazuki's back as another spasm ran through the tired man, "For some reason, hiccups are the one thing doctors can't cure."

"Oh." Hevn said in a disappointed voice.

"Have you tried scaring him?" Ban asked, finally voicing his opinion from the booth he was still sitting at.

"Great idea Ban-chan!" Ginji cried excitedly.

**Jumpingalittle………….**

Kazuki put his head in his hands and started to cry. This wasn't fair! This so wasn't fair…

"BOO!!!" Kazuki didn't even look up.

"Oh…" Ginji said sadly, "I guess it didn't work after all…. "Hey, don't cry Kazu-chan!"

Kazuki felt someone pull him to his feet (he had collapsed onto the floor after Ginji and Natsumi's 8th attempt to scare him), and hold him tightly to their chest. Kazuki opened his eyes to see Juubei's face leaning towards him…

The two men pulled out of the kiss, but Juubei kept his arms around Kazuki's waist. Everyone in the Honky Tonk waited with baited breath until…..

"They're GONE!!" Kazuki cried in delight as Ginji proceeded to do his 'happy dance'.

"Hic." All eyes turned to Kazuki, but he was as surprised as the rest of them,

"That wasn't me." He said in his beautifully musical voice. He started in surprise as he felt Juubei quiver next to him.

"Juubei?" Kazuki asked, a faint smile starting to play on his lips, "Was that you?"

Juubei hiccuped in reply. Kazuki smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck,

"Luck for you, I have just found the perfect cure." He then proceeded to kiss Juubei… _really_ kiss him…

…………………….

The couple walked out of the café a minute later…happy.

"Well," Paul said….trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and face, "Who want's coffee?"

**Well…I hope you liked it…..please review!! **


End file.
